


Yes Poke the Bear

by desparikon



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desparikon/pseuds/desparikon
Summary: Since Mac's going to be stuck with Murdoc, he might as well entertain himself.





	Yes Poke the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on/off for about a month. After several rewrites, I've decided that if I don't post it now, I probably won't post it at all.
> 
> Too many ideas/WIPs, way too little motivation!

Mac usually didn't mind stakeouts, especially on the rare occasions when they happened in luxury hotel rooms like this, but having to deal with his current company...

Well, it hadn't taken long for Mac to become restless.

He continued pacing across the room, fidgeting with one of the complimentary pens he'd found. He glanced toward the windows.

Murdoc was straddling a chair taken from the dining table, watching the circle drive at the hotel's entrance. His arms were folded on the chair's back, and he was leaning forward so his chin could rest on top.

He'd barely moved the entire time.

Mac had thought he'd completely zoned out from boredom, but then he noticed that his gaze wandered at times. What Murdoc found so interesting, Mac wished he knew, because he'd tried following his gaze multiple times, but never saw anything.

Mac sighed as he realized that he'd broken the pen's ink reservoir, covering his hands in ink. He threw the destroyed pen into the trash can and went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. He scrubbed as much of it off as possible and dried his hands on a towel before he picking up another pen and resuming his pacing.

He was coming up behind Murdoc, about to pass by when he noticed it.

The back of Murdoc's neck was exposed.

His own hands were ice cold.

This was one of the dumbest ideas he'd ever had.

Mac knew better than to provoke Murdoc, but now, he couldn't stop glancing mischievously at him.

Murdoc seemed to be in a "good mood" today. He hadn't threatened Mac, just followed him around while talking about how much he'd missed seeing Mac. And of course, being alone with Mac in a hotel room was irresistible.

The first few times Mac had paced by him, Murdoc had watched with an annoyed look. Now, Murdoc's senses appeared to be deadened to Mac's presence. His gaze was passive and his expression seemed a little... sad.

 

...Although, none of that would stop Murdoc's mood from flipping to rage if Mac's little prank pissed him off enough. Mac still felt slaphappy as he reminded himself that Murdoc is always dangerous.

He'd worry about that later.

As he came up behind Murdoc once more, Mac committed.

He pressed a hand to Murdoc's bare skin.

The reaction was immediate and (in Mac's opinion, anyway) immensely satisfying.

 

He felt the startle, and instinctively stepped back as Murdoc's body jerked into action.

Murdoc swore sharply as one hand flew to the back of his neck. His other hand pushed off the top of the chair's back as he began to stand up. His foot caught on the chair leg, upending the chair before he was clear, causing him to trip and fall sideways.

Murdoc is one of the most dangerous assassins in the world, and yet, here he was, sprawled on the floor, chair laying partially on top of him with his leg still caught in it. The whole situation was ridiculous.

Mac burst out laughing and stumbled as he headed to the far doorway to put space between himself and Murdoc.

"Seriously??" Mac was laughing so hard he almost didn't hear.

Mac pressed his back against the doorway and nodded in response as he put a hand on his stomach to help catch his breath. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. By the time he reopened them, Murdoc had untangled himself from the chair and stood up. Mac couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face, even though Murdoc was staring.

Mac couldn't exactly read Murdoc's expression, which made him a little uneasy. His eyes were narrowed, but Mac was sure one corner of his mouth was slightly upturned. At least Murdoc wasn't death-glaring him.

"That was fun!" Mac hoped his light tone and grin would break any tension.

Finally, Murdoc shook his head before turning back toward the windows.

He'd handled that better than Mac expected-

Murdoc dramatically groaned. "Oh come on, Angus!! You're such a tease!!"


End file.
